Split gate memory devices are typically used as memory devices such as flash memories. Split gate memory devices are memory devices that include transistors having split gates. A control gate and a select gate in a split gate memory device are for program, erase, and read operations. The control gate is used to control programming and erasing of the split gate memory device while the select gate is used to select when the split gate memory device is programmed or read. The use of the separate select gate for the split gate memory device allows for improved isolation and reduced disturbance during programming and reading of the split gate memory device.
Typically, the split gate memory device may further include a gate dielectric film or a tunneling oxide film formed between the select gate and a substrate and an intermediate dielectric film formed between the select gate and the control gate. To operate the split gate memory device, a high voltage may be required.
Split gate memory devices usually operate with input/output (IO) devices or core devices, so the split gate memory devices are usually integrated with the IO devices or the core devices. The integration of the split gate memory devices and the IO devices/core devices is a challenging task.